


Insecurity

by dear_lilan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, Zuko gets braces, it is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_lilan/pseuds/dear_lilan
Summary: Zuko is feeling a little insecure about something new in his looks, but Katara is a good friend. Modern AU, Zutara friendship
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

"Just let me see," Katara demands, standing in front of him, holding Zuko's arms in each side.

Zuko's frown persists, and he closes his lips firmly, shaking his head, attempting to free himself from her grasp, but with no avail. He looks more tired than usual, with his hair messier and dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept well, and Katara knew it right away when she saw him at the entrance this morning.

"Come on!" She insists, "it can't be that bad." Her tone is soft, and she retreats her hands from Zuko's shirt.

He promptly turns away, now facing the inside of his locker, rummaging through his books with his face buried inside.

"It _is_ that bad," he says quietly, and Katara almost doesn't catch it. Even though he's speaking to the inside of a cubic metal box, Katara can hear that his slight lisp is more proeminent, and wonders if Zuko's efforts to stay quiet and hidden all day are justified. They probably are, for him.

But she isn't letting him out of this one.

"Well, if you won't comply,' she crosses her arms mischievously, 'I'll have to rely on extreme measures."

Zuko immediately understands what she's about to do, and only has time to drop his books and wrap his arms around himself before she starts to tickle him furiously. He struggles and squirms, and it isn't long until Katara sees a flash of metal appear between his lips, as he lets out a laugh from her fingers digging into his side.

"A-ha!" She exclaims. He pouts in protest, and picks up his books again, turning his back to her and facing the locker. But, Katara isn't one to give up so easily.

She moves to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you being so weird about this?" She asks. "We've known each other for years, you're my best friend!"

Zuko sighs. "It's just braces, tons of people have them!"

"It looks awful," he complains, as he closes his locker, and looks down, starting to make his way towards the exit.

Katara runs a little to catch up to him.

"Well, I'd tell you the opposite, but you won't even let me see!"

They sit on one of the benches outside the school gates, their usual place for lunch. Zuko draws his knees up against his chest, and turns his face to her, holding his hand in front of his lips as he speaks. "I just feel self conscious."

"Don't," she says softly, "it's just me."

"Fine." He rolls his eyes a little and removes the hand in front of his mouth, opening his lips in a lopsided smile.

Katara looks carefully, observing the wires connecting Zuko's teeth. "Do they bother you?" She asks.

He makes a halfway gesture between a nod and a shrug. "They hurt a little." He's finally looking her in the eye, and she feels relieved that Zuko no longer seemes so ashamed of his new braces.

"How do they feel?"

Zuko considers for a moment. "Tight, I guess. They're really uncomfortable." He scratches the back of his head, the blush from a few minutes before wanting to come back. "The orthodontist said it wouldn't hurt as much in a few days."

Katara nods. "Yeah, and the lisp should probably disappear by then." 

Maybe it's the wrong thing to say, because Zuko suddenly looks mortified, burying his head between his knees.

"Oh... you noticed..."

"It's not very perceptible," she tries to sound cheery, "I only even noticed because I'm so used to your voice."

Zuko's head rises again slowly.

"You never said anything about how it looks."

Katara's smile returns. "Well you look a little younger... but that's actually kinda cute." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey do you wanna go somewhere and grab something to eat?"

Katara looks up at him cheerfully, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as they leave for the school gates.

Zuko closes his locker and sighs, unamused.

"I don't think eating is such a great idea for me right now," he says with a hint of his usual sarcasm, vaguely motioning at his mouth.

It's been a few hours since lunch, and his teeth hurt worse now, especially after two hours of chemistry, with nothing to focus on but the constant pressure in his mouth. So he might be more than just a little grumpy.

"I know, I know", she rolls her eyes, still smiling, "I was thinking of ice cream. Or a milkshake?"

Zuko considers. He had given up on having lunch pretty quickly, but since yesterday afternnon, he hadn't eaten much at all, and he could use something in his stomach.

"You don't have to chew... and it would make you feel better," Katara suggests, "besides, I haven't had ice cream in forever, and today would be the perfect-"

"Alright, we're going," he gives in, sensing Katara preparing herself for the puppy eyes. As adorable as they can be, the ice cream idea actually sounds nice.

They go to a nearby ice cream place and order their usuals - chocolate and caramel for Katara, and strawberry and cherry for Zuko.

"So how is it? Better than lunch, right?"

They sit by the window, both on the same side of the table, shoulders touching.

"It's alright," he says, before having another small spoon of the cherry, careful to not move his lips around too much.

Katara turns to him, cocking her head to the side. "What do you mean 'alright'? It's ice cream! And it's your favorite!"

"Yeah, and it tastes good," he shrugs, "but my whole mouth feels uncomfortable right now, "he explains. "Eating just feels unpleasant. I was hungry though."

Katara pats his shoulder in comfort. "How long until they're off?"

"Two years," he sighs. "It's gonna suck. Uncle said I can start drinking more tea now. I don't even understand how tea would help..."

"Hey, we can go here more often," she chuckles, "or at least everytime you get your braces tightened."

"Yeah, I'd like that," he smiles.


End file.
